


Pushing the Limits

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Obi-Wan tries to impress Qui-Gon with his "free thinking"......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars story was written out of admiration and total dedication by a fan. Don't sue me, cause I don't have anything. And what I do have, you can't have or I'll tell! :)  
> ****This story takes place roughly a year after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan become Master/Padawan. Obi-Wan is 14 and going through the "teenage rebellion years".
> 
>  
> 
> Originally Published: 05-11-00, Updated: 05-11-00

Pushing the Limits

"Master, I have a weird question for you." Obi-Wan sat in the meditation room, looking over to Qui-Gon who was across from him. Obi-Wan scratched at his braid, which now at its present length, constantly tickled him. 

"A weird question, now that's interesting. More weird than the question you asked about those mechanical devices on Malastare?" Qui-Gon smirked. 

"This is different Master. I have heard people say things, mostly in private when they think I can't hear them. They say you are unconventional and a rogue. Is it true? Do you cause that much grief on the council?" Obi-Wan's big blue eyes were focused on Qui-Gon. He fidgeted around anticipating an answer. 

"I guess you could say I am. And yes, I do things that the council doesn't always approve of. But they know I do what is right and the ends justify the means. I do what the force wills me to do. Does this bother you?" Qui-Gon answered and laughed inwardly at the lack of patience in Obi-Wan. 

"No Master, it doesn't. I was curious to know if what they said was true. I don't believe rumors, so I asked you for the truth." Obi-Wan slightly bowed his head at Qui-Gon and resumed, "I was wondering, do you think you can teach me to be a rogue, or free-thinker, or "pain in the ass" as Master Windu put it?" 

"Obi-Wan! That's enough of the language. We are Jedi and we don't conform to calling people names. Even if they are crabby-overbearing-bantha fodder." Qui-Gon said with a big grin. "DON'T repeat to anyone what I just said!" 

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan blurted out along with giggles. His voice squeaked and he glanced up at Qui-Gon in horror. Qui-Gon busted out laughing and wiped the stray tears trickling down off his cheeks. 

"I know what your going through Obi-Wan. Remember I was once a young man myself. And yes, I will do my best to help you become a "free-thinker". Now I have to go see the Supreme Chancellor. We are supposed to go on a mission and he has some information that will come in handy. Start thinking of things that seem unorthodox and think of ways to make them change. I'll be back shortly and then we'll go to the council." Qui-Gon rose to leave their quarters. Obi-Wan inclined his head and grinned at Qui-Gon as he left the room. 

The mental wheels were already churning in Obi-Wan's head. He jumped up off the floor and started on his little endeavor, collecting the things he would need to put his plan into action. He ran for the refresher and left his clothes in a trail behind him. 

Qui-Gon was gone longer than he anticipated. The Chancellor seemed to find the most obscure topics and talk constantly for two hours. Qui-Gon eventually interrupted yet another of the Chancellors anecdotes, and excused himself to prepare for the ensuing trip. He hoped Obi-Wan was already packed and waiting for his return. 

He pressed the entry key and the doors opened to a quiet room. He stepped inside and surveyed the room, looking for a sign that Obi-Wan was still there. He noticed a strange mark on the floor. It resembled a footprint, but was a deep green which blended in some to their tiled grey floor. He heard a rustle in the other room and yelled out, "Obi-Wan, are you ready to go? The council is expecting us." 

"Just a minute Master. I'm almost ready." Obi-Wan called back. 

Qui-Gon walked over to the sofa, noticing Obi-Wan's lightsaber and cloak resting on the corner. He reminded himself that he will have to talk to Obi-Wan about how to properly care for his things. He turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. 

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped and he blatantly sat down on the sofa in disbelief, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" 

Obi-Wan grinned and ran his hand through his now neon green hair, feeling the two stripes he shaved on either side of his head. "You don't like it? I love it. I thought about what you said about changing the things you don't like. So THIS is what I came up with!" 

"Oh my stars, what did I start?" Qui-Gon shook his head in dismay. "I'm going to get such a lecture for being a bad influence. You realize you have to be punished for this?" 

"PUNISHED? For what?" Obi-Wan fumed. 

"You know there is certain protocal you must follow. When you break it, you have to be punished. You know its the way things are." Qui-Gon glanced up at his neon haired padawan and sighed heavily returning his head in his hands. He shook his head, "I still can't believe you did this to yourself." 

"I'm just doing my part to change what I don't like. You said I should think of things that I don't agree with and find a way to change them." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms and stamping his foot. 

"I said to THINK about ways to change things. I didn't say mutilate yourself and hope everyone doesn't absolutely avoid you like you are carrying a plague! The idea was to subtly find a way to change the things that bother you. Not turn the code and council upsidedown! They will be furious!" Qui-Gon got up and stalked over to Obi-Wan, slightly raising his voice. 

"I won't change it. " Obi-Wan said as a matter of factly. "I like it, it's a lot better than that stupid cut they make everyone get." 

"We don't have time to argue right now, the council is expecting us. I just hope they don't banish us for this. When we get back, you are going to have some serious time to think about what you did. Hopefully the council will let ME choose your punishment! Now lets go." Qui-Gon grabbed his cloak from its hook and stormed past Obi-Wan. He pulled it over his shoulders and allowed the hood to conceal his identity. Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak and lightsaber and chased after Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon kept a hurried pace, taking quick long strides. Obi-Wan's shorter legs had difficulty keeping up, and he jogged most of the way. Several students and Masters eyed his with awe and wonder as he chased after his master. He would slow down occasional to grin at the people staring at him. Students looked at one another in disbelief and then over to the Masters, who were standing with scowls on their faces. They looked over the sea of students and shook their heads, making the students cringe at the thought of the repercussions. 

The council doors opened and a hooded Qui-Gon entered, shortly followed by a neon haired apprentice. Everyone gasped and exchanged glances, some telepathically conversing. 

"What in the name of the force happened to you Padawan Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked in surprise. 

"I thought it was time for a little change. Like the new look?" Obi-Wan turned slowly so the members could get a good look at his hair. 

"Wondering I am, what mental illness you are suffering from?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan got defensive, "I'm not suffering from any mental illness Master. I just thought a change was in order. Qui-Gon told me to think of ways to change something that I don't agree with. He's teaching me how to be a free-thinker, like him." 

The council members groaned and rolled their eyes, knowing this is going to be a difficult and trying time. They knew this was probably only the beginning, there will be repeated attempts at undermining their authority in the future from these two. They looked at a still hooded Qui-Gon and figured out the best punishment, for both parties. 

"Qui-Gon, you will punish your padawan as you see fit, AFTER the mission, of course. Maybe next time, you will watch what you say and how it will be taken by the listening parties. Now go, and may the force be with you." Mace Windu motioned towards the door. 

"Thank you Master, I have an idea for his punishment. I will be careful of what I say, and hope the listeners have more intelligence to grasp the concept that I was eluding." Qui-Gon said, removing his hood and bowing to the members. He replaced his hood and left, followed by Obi-Wan. 

"Does anyone else think it was a bad idea giving him the opportunity to train a padawan to be like him? Now's there's two of them to have to worry about." Mace Windu said, exasperated. 

Yoda shook his head, "Be the death of us those two will be! Too old for this I am."


	2. Pushing the Limits pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published: 05-23-00, Updated: 05-23-00

The council agreed that Qui-Gon was going to train Obi-Wan to be a rogue like himself. They thought it best to give him a taste of his own medicine. Ordering him to put up with Obi-Wan's new look as a way of punishment. 

Obi-Wan followed a hooded Qui-Gon to the launch bay and let a broad smile grace his face. The pilots looked at him with disbelief and scrambled aboard to start the engines. Qui-Gon boarded the ship, dreading the mission with his padawan in such a condition. He motioned for Obi-Wan to join him for some meditating. Obi-Wan sighed, but followed behind Qui-Gon into the cargo hold. 

They sat opposite of each other, legs crossed and eyes closed. Obi-Wan constantly interrupted the peaceful quite with snickers and giggles. After an hour of this behavior, Qui-Gon had all he could take. His eyes flew open to stare at Obi-Wan, only to find Obi-Wan sitting in front of him with a huge smile and muffling more giggles. 

"Obi-Wan! Enough of the laughing. What is it you find so amusing anyway?" Qui-Gon had a stern look on his face and stared Obi-Wan down. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to meet a very disgruntled master, "I'm sorry Master. I was reading the pilots minds and hearing their comments on my hair. It's actually very entertaining." 

Qui-Gon sighed, "You know better than to use your Jedi powers to intrude on others thoughts." 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "It's hard not too when they practically scream at you. I don't know why you are so upset about this. I just acted like you suggested." 

"As I suggested? I don't even think so young one!" Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? The Masters knew how embarrassing this would be and they thought I'd get my just rewards for running my mouth by putting up with the "Neon Padawan"." 

Obi-Wan perked up, "Neon Padawan?! I like it! And this not a punishment Master. Maybe they were trying to tell you to loosen up?" 

Qui-Gon stared off in the distance, "Loosen up? The council? I don't even think so!" 

"By the way, what is our mission here?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"MY mission is to deliver these documents to the high council of Yaleck Prime. YOU will stay in our quarters until its time to leave." Qui-Gon said, glancing back over to Obi-Wan. 

"I have to stay inside the whole time? But why?" Obi-Wan was getting angry at the idea of staying cooped up. 

Qui-Gon pointed to Obi-Wan's head, "You have to ask? Anyways, I won't be long and we can be en route back to Coruscant." 

The transport landed and Qui-Gon was followed out by a hooded Obi-Wan. The delegates from the planet greeted them with enthusiasm and motioned for them to follow for a tour. Qui-Gon informed the surrounding committee that they were on a tight schedule and needed to deliver the plans immediately. Qui-Gon was lead to the main audience chamber to deliver the documents. The high council were impressed at Qui-Gon's formal greeting in their language and his form while performing to ritual meeting gestures. 

"We regretfully inform you Sir Jedi, that you may not take off as you had planned. There has been a communications satellite that is not responding and may send out attack commands to all vessels. All transports have been warned of our situation and given co-ordinates away from us to ensure the safety of everyone." The leader of the council told Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding and bowed to leave the room. He was regretting taking Obi-wan out in public in his "condition". He tried to think of ways to teach Obi-Wan a valuable lesson, and try to rebuild some kind of dignity. He was walking slowly, deep on thought, when the idea stuck him. He grinned evilly and headed towards the city square. 

Obi-Wan had been in the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, waiting for hours on his master. He was surprised to see a tall hooded figure enter the room. Obi-Wan would have went on the defensive, but his connection to the force and to Qui-Gon told him that it was just Qui-Gon being embarrassed and hiding his identity. 

"Grab your things, we're going out." The hooded Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master. Shall I put my hood on?" He looked down, somewhat regretting his decision to color his hair and give his master such shame. 

"That won't be necessary Obi-Wan. But since you want to show off your new look, why don't you go first?" Qui-Gon motioned to the door. 

Obi-Wan smiled and started out the door. He kept his head up and strutted proudly down the street. He loved the looks and the thoughts everyone was projecting about the "odd look". Qui-Gon followed quietly behind, with a look all his own. 

When he reached the street, Obi-Wan turned to ask Qui-Gon where they were headed. His jaw dropped and he felt his face flush a bright red, which was really enhanced the green. He stuttered, "M-Ma-Master? What happened to you? What did you do to yourself?" 

Qui-Gon grinned and said "I took your advice. I loosened up and this is what I came up with." 

Qui-Gon stood there with a huge smile. His hair was cut shorter, to just a few inches, and spiked straight out. Each spike was a different color, with each tip dyed a platinum white. "Your not the only one who likes to show off." 

Obi-Wan groaned and followed Qui-Gon down the street. He attempted to pull his hood over his face to hide, but Qui-Gon pulled it back each time. They walked side by side down the street, people passing and gasping at the two. One old lady screamed and fainted. 

Obi-Wan sat through dinner with people staring and whispering between themselves, and pointing to the two Jedi. Obi-Wan sank down in his seat to avoid the stare of passers-by. Qui-Gon smiled inwardly, proud of himself of the clever way he came up to teach this lesson. 

The satellites were fixed and the Jedi's boarded their ship once again. The pilots glanced at one another and shrugged their shoulders in a vain attempt to understand these two. The trip back was spent laughing and exchanging stories about protocol and the many ways they can be "bent". Obi-Wan agreed to dye his hair back to the normal color, and Qui-Gon told him he had an idea that would make everyone happy. When they left the ship, they pulled their hoods over their heads and made their way to the council chambers to give their report. 

The council members were surprised to see the two Jedi's enter wearing their hoods. Qui-Gon pulled his hood down, and Obi-Wan soon followed suit, each bowing slightly to the members. They were surprised to see Obi-Wan's hair back to its normal color. The reports didn't take long and Qui-Gon filled in the council on all the details, minus the mutli-colored haired master. 

As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the chambers, the members gasped out and looked back to one another with the same 'here we go again' look that would be common place around the two leaving. Obi-Wan's neon green padawan braid was hanging off his shoulder, and Qui-Gon's ponytail was streaked with purple, orange, blue, fuchsia and tipped with white. They turned in the middle of the doorway and faced the council. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon winked, then left the chambers occupants in astonishment. 

"The death of us they will be!" Yoda sighed. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Mace Windu looked at the other members. They all just sighed and shook their heads in exasperation. 

Yoda grinned, "Lock them up we should. Wait until both are grown up!"


End file.
